


Surprise the Mugwump Drabbles & Challenges

by Dane_Wilshire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenges, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dane_Wilshire/pseuds/Dane_Wilshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles, challenges, and 25-word pieces done for hrroundrobin.livejournal.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise the Mugwump Drabbles & Challenges

24 September 2007 @ 11:28 pm  
Surprise the Mugwump Challenge: PASSION

Harry’s passion had amused and confused Ron. He couldn’t understand how someone so young could feel so deeply – Harry’s quest for justice, his instinctive sense of fair play, how Harry could fight with odds against him. Ron had never been passionate about anything, save the Chuddly Cannons.

Yet the more Ron learned about Harry, the closer he got to Harry – and after he admitted he loved Harry – Ron finally understood passion. Some called it unnatural. They never got to see that look in Harry’s eyes… up close, under those conditions. They’d never understand that passion wasn’t consuming, it was contagious.

\---------- 

25 September 2007 @ 12:25 am  
Surprise the Mugwump Challenge: HEART

His heart,  
Shrunken, shattered and shunned,  
Scared him that day –  
that day in September,  
As it mewled back to life  
from that first friendly smile.

His heart,  
Slammed, slandered and slackened,  
Shocked him that night –  
that midnight in May,  
As it clawed out for life  
toward that singular smile.

Soften with time,  
Swelling with pride,  
Straining to burst…  
His heart  
Tripped him that evening –  
the evening in June,  
As it heard that smile say,  
“Always – I do.”

\----------

24 September 2007 @ 11:03 pm  
Surprise the Mugwump Challenge: AFFECTION 

Ron was so comfortable with affection; he’d been surrounded by it his whole life. Harry used to envy his best mate. That brood of brothers, the sole sister, the pair of parents; those oodles of uncles, armies of aunts and cohorts of cousins…Ron was forever receiving – often to his embarrassment – affection without end or restriction.

Yet, affection from Harry still always made Ron blush…and taught him – finally – how to return it.

\----------

23 September 2007 @ 01:38 am  
"Surprise the Mugwump" drabble

Cold comfort was the sort Harry was used to: life with the Dursleys; being the Boy-Who-Lived at the cost of his parents’ lives; saving the Wizarding World while so many were lost around him; the pretentious – obligatory – smiles and handshakes when all he wanted was a quiet cuppa or pint.

Ron’s contented – satiated – gentle snore in his ear; his best mate’s freckly arm lying across his chest; the cosy now-shared cottage in the peaceful Devon countryside; no catastrophes waiting when his feet hit the floor…curious new changes to which Harry could quickly grow accustomed: a true, warm comfort.  


\----------

14 April 2008 @ 11:10 pm  
Some drabbles to help pass a cold, rainy night.

* * *  
Ron stood by the table, looking sheepish. “Mum? I’ve – asked Harry to marry me.”

“Well. It’s about time, dear. You made him wait long enough.”

* * *  
Harry re-read the tiny scroll: ‘You’re either a fool or a saint. Either way, we’re glad to have you in the family – officially. Love, Molly.’

* * *  
“Molly? About the engagement announcement and everything…”

“Shh, Harry. I’d hoped he’d have worked it out sooner. I think he’s the only one didn’t know.”

* * *

“To my great poof of a brother,” Charlie grinned. “Reckon if you’re gonna go that way you could do a lot worse.”

Ron blushed scarlet.

* * *

Arthur put his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I’ve always wanted a sensible son. You’re the closest I’ll ever get,” he said with an affectionate squeeze.

* * *

In one brilliant moment Harry finally understood Dumbledore’s insistence about love, and what family means, and how true happiness feels. Then he said, “I do.”

\----------

02 July 2007 @ 12:19 am  
Mini-drabbles

“Harry? When did you…”  
“The first time I saw you, love.”  
“…get chocolate gateau?”  
“Oh. This afternoon.”  
“But that’s nice to know the other, too.”

***

Sometimes Ron would watch Harry sleep, remembering those times he had to hold him; he liked these times better because he wanted to hold him.

***

Harry knew he shouldn’t think it was sexy…Ron wandering in for breakfast bleary eyed and only wearing those little y-fronts…but damn it, it was sexy.

***

“Ron? I’m really glad you enjoyed it. It’s been a week. It’s time to take those off.”  
“What? You don’t like my Mickey Mouse ears?!”


End file.
